


Gabi NTR

by Goid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: Gabi watches and Kaya proves that Falco is a traitor.
Relationships: Falco Grice /Kaya Braus, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Gabi NTR

“Falco doesn’t think the same way as you, you know,” Kaya said nonchalantly. 

“Huh?” Gabi stopped what she was doing and looked over. 

The two of them had been tasked with cleaning out the stables that day, as much as Falco hated to leave Gabi alone, he was requested to work elsewhere on the farm.

“You’re philosophy, your way of looking at things, Falco doesn't share them. I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t even want to go back to Marley by now.” Kaya said.

“What would you know?” Gabi huffs and turns back to her work. 

There was a silence for a moment.

“I can prove it to you.” Kaya offered.

Gabi turned around again, narrowing her eyes at Kaya. She didn’t respond.

“After dinner, come out here, hide in one of the stalls, I’ll Bring Falco down here and prove that he is a ‘traitor’,” Kaya said.

Gabi didn’t agree or disagree, she just contemplated that for a while. 

~

The workday ended without so much as a word being exchanged between the two again, Gabi and Falco met back up, hurriedly talked if anything happened today, but Gabi kept her mouth shut about Kaya. 

Mrs. Braus made a thick stew for dinner, and everyone ate their helping. Shortly after, Gabi was able to feign going to bed, only to sneak out the back door and head towards the stables. She arrived and crept through the dark stables to a far back empty stall. There was barely enough moonlight peaking it to make out shapes and the general layout of the building and any objects lying around. 

Gabi sat there, waiting for fifteen minutes before she heard movement, on the far side of the stables she heard the door slide open. Gabi peered out of the cracked stall door to see two figures silhouetted by the moonlight enter the building. They shut the door behind them and walked about halfway into the stables.

“There, here we are.” Kaya’s voice pierced through the darkness. 

“So, what did you need to talk about?” Falco asked. 

“Well, it is important, I wasn’t lying. I wanted to get away from all the prying eyes and ears, you know?” Kaya said. 

“So, what is it?” Falco asked.

“Well, the truth is… I like you, Falco. A lot.” Kaya said.

There was silence between them, and Gabi had to stop herself from gasping. 

‘What is she doing?’ Gabi thought to herself. 

“Ah, I uh, don’t know what to say,” Falco said. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Kaya said. 

From Gabi’s vantage point she could see Kaya move closer to Falco, their silhouettes of their heads seemed to merge for a moment. Kaya pulls back and there is another pause between them. 

Kaya pressed forward, eventually pushing Falco down onto his butt. Gabi could hear the ruffling of fabric, of clothing in the darkness. Gabi could see the more defined, sleek shoulders of Kaya now in the moonlight. She was topless. 

Gabi wanted to jump in, to stop this from happening. But she caught herself, second-guessing. Her mind raced over the situation, about what Kaya had told her. Surely Falco wasn’t a traitor. But to prove it, she couldn’t intervene. 

Gabi couldn’t make out much of what happened next. There were strange sounds that emanated from them. Kissing, maybe? After a moment though, she heard their whispered voices converse back and forth for a moment. Gabi was too far away to overhear. But she could see Falco get up and on his knees, and a moment later heard a high-pitched moan. 

What came next, Gabi would never forget. It was a sickening sound, a ‘plap’ sound. The soft sound of flesh hitting flesh. Slow and rhythmically, it echoed around the stables. The sound was accompanied by the irregular soft moans by both Kaya and Falco. 

It lasted no more than a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity listening to it. It seems Kaya was right, after all, Falco had betrayed her. Gritting her teeth and balling her fists up she was unsure what to do. She could confront them here and now, she could try to sneak out of the stables, or she could just run out. At that time she was trying to decide what to do, however, Gabi heard more whispers. 

Gabi watched as Falco disappeared into the shadows, apparently lying on his back, and Kaya reemerged. Her form was perfectly silhouetted by the moonlight. Gabi could even make out a couple of details on Kaya’s face. Gabi heard another moan as Kaya began to rock back and forth. 

After a few more moments of watching, Gabi heard something else. It was Falco’s voice, it sounded strained, but it was loud enough to hear this time. 

“Ka-ya… I’m gonna…!” Falco’s voice rang out.

At this, Kaya planted herself down and stayed there. As this happened, Gabi could make out a tiny bit of light reflecting off Kaya’s eyes, just enough to see that Kaya was looking right at her, with a smug smile planted on her lips. 

Defeated, Gabi sat back. She would simply wait for them to leave before heading back to the house herself. She wasn’t sure what would happen next. She couldn’t rely on Falco anymore, She supposed she would be on her own from now on.


End file.
